Son Goku (Anime)
Description: Son Goku is a Saiyan (fictional extraterrestrial primate) and the main character of the popular Japanese anime series Dragon Ball and it's sequel Dragon Ball Z based on the comic book Dragon Ball by author Akira Toriyama. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Power Enhancement, Rage Power, Teleportation, Flight, Resistance. Power Level: At first he is Wall Level+ (His Kamehameha could destroy an entire stone wall which took physical strikes from him and Yamucha) and very high Building Level as an Oozaru (By scaling); possibly Building Level+ after training (His Kamehameha destroyed a gigantic stone dam) and possibly City Level the second time he became an Oozaru (by scaling); City Block Level after training with Karin (Easily defeated Tao Pai Pai); much higher during the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai (He trained for three years); very high City Level after drinking the Ultra Divine Water ( Equal to Piccolo Daimao, and killed him in the end); Country Level during the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai (Stronger than Piccolo Jr); Large Planet Level as an adult years later (Still stronger than Piccolo, fought Radits, after training with Kaio was stronger than Nappa and defeated him) up to Large Planet Level+ with Kaioken (Matched, overpowered and defeated Vegeta. Much stronger than King Vegeta); later Star Level (got much stronger after more training and developed higher Kaioken multipliers), later at least Solar System Level after power up ( Could fight a very relaxed Freeza. With Kaioken he could fight a more serious Freeza. His Genkidama injured serious Freeza. As a Super Saiyan he matched and defeated full power Freeza. Later defeated Cooler many times and obliterated him. Then blocked Trunk's sword with a finger and could fight and obliterate a heavily suppressed Perfect Cell) , later Constellation Level as a Super Saiyan (He got stronger than Broly as a suppressed Super Saiyan), Galaxy Level as a Super Saiyan 2 and Galaxy Level+ as a Super Saiyan 3 (Stronger than Vegeta and the previous characters, and could fight Buu, shook the universe-sized Afterlife by transforming) later reached Galactic Cluster Level at his maximum (Shattered his previous limits by an unbelievable amount). Speed: Superhuman (Faster than various animals, and was measured by Muten Roshi to run 100 meters in 5 seconds) and later gained Supersonic combat speed (Could fight Nam, and moved this fast in their fight); later became Hypersonic+ (Faster than Tao Pai Pai, and continued training); later Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged attacks from Piccolo Daimao, and continued training); as an adult became Slower than Light (Faster than Piccolo); then Faster than Light and Faster than Light+ , then Massively Faster than Light and Massively Faster than Light+ (Constantly trained and grew much faster exponentially, shattered his previous limits and became faster than any character, and quickly crossed a universe-sized realm at his maximum. Faster than Broly and Buu). Lifting Strength: 10 Tonne Level (Can lift and throw a car) and 100 Tonne Level as an Oozaru (Much stronger than normally, can lift and throw a piece of a building); 1000 Tonne Class (After training could push a massive rock several meters tall, and could jump into the sky, comparable to other characters at the time and continued growing stronger) and possibly M Tonne Level as an Oozaru (By scaling); later B Tonne Level (Stronger than Piccolo. Then got stronger than Freeza. Then far stronger than Maraiko. Plus his Kaioken multipliers and Super . Saiyan forms made him leagues stronger), later likely much higher (Constantly grew exponentially stronger, and his power ups and forms increased his strength). Punching Strength: Wall Level+ and very high Building Level as an Oozaru; Building Level+ and possibly City Level as an Oozaru; City Block Level; much higher; very high City Level; Country Level; Large Planet Level and Large Planet Level+ with Kaioken; Star Level; at least Solar System Level (Punched away Freeza's 100% Death Ball which is stronger than his 50% Death Ball); later Constellation Level as a Super Saiyan and Galaxy Level as a Super Saiyan 2 and Galaxy Level+ as a Super Saiyan 3, later reached Galactic Cluster Level at his maximum. Durability: Wall Level+ (Was unharmed after being hit by a car and slammed into a tree) and very high Building Level as an Oozaru (Is bulletproof towards a minigun from a plane and survived it's missile); later Building Level+ and possibly City Level (Survived Muten Roshi's maximum power Kamehameha); then City Block Level; then much higher; then very high City Level (Survived a city destroying explosion); then Country Level (Survived a country destroying explosion); then Large Planet Level (Survived fighting Radits. After training was unharmed by Nappa) and Large Planet Level+ with Kaioken (Survived fighting Vegeta); then Star Level (much stronger after numerous power ups); then at least Solar System Level (Survived fighting Freeza and Cooler, Trunk's sword didn't even scratch him. Later, after training, survived a fight with a relaxed Perfect Cell), then Constellation Level as a Super Saiyan and Galaxy Level as a Super Saiyan 2 and Galaxy Level+ as a Super Saiyan 3 (Stronger than Vegeta and earlier characters, survived a fight with Buu). Stamina: Superhuman (Can train for a very long time without rest. Can fight for hours while being tortured and with gruesome injuries. Can cover massive distances.) Range: Normal Melee Range, at first several meters with Kamehameha, then tens of meters with Kamehameha, then hundreds of meters with Kamehameha, then kilometers with Kamehameha, then hundreds of kilometers with Kamehameha, then Planetary with Kamehameha, then Stellar with energy blasts, then Interplanetary with energy blasts, then Interstellar with energy blasts, then Galactic with energy blasts, then Intergalactic with energy blasts. Intelligence: Seemingly Below Average, however is extremely gifted when it comes to fighting. Weaknesses: Can be too naive or kind, his tail is a weak point, has normal weaknesses of any organism, can be easily outsmarted. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime